


The Process of Healing

by DreamaholicsAnonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Lives, F/M, Fix-It, Happy Ending, Post-Canon, Post-TRoS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamaholicsAnonymous/pseuds/DreamaholicsAnonymous
Summary: This has become a tradition for them of sorts, after every mission, to find a moment of peace and calm with each other before the chaos claimed them again.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 13
Kudos: 126
Collections: Reylo Hidden Gems





	The Process of Healing

**Author's Note:**

> Read somewhere a headcanon that Ben would go around fighting First Order bases and ran with it. Comments appreciated!

This has become a tradition for them of sorts, after every mission, to find a moment of peace and calm with each other before the chaos claimed them again. 

Rey slowly helps Ben out of his shirt, lifting it over his head (he had to bend down so she could reach, and after that blaster to the side this proved a little difficult today but he would not complain when the woman he loved was taking off his shirt) as he unwound the bandages around her arms and guided her out of her trousers. After both their dirty, torn clothes were discarded, they stepped into the fresher together and let the warm water wash over them, helping each other scrub away the dirt and grime of the the day. 

Ever since Palpatine was defeated and the Resistance won, Rey and Ben have been traveling the galaxy, wiping out remaining First Order bases and helping to establish a new order - letting the past die, if you will. Some days were easier than others, but neither of them would rather be doing anything else with anyone else. Ben still felt that he had to atone for his past in some way, and while Rey has told him multiple times already that basically defeating the dark side was atonement enough, he still felt the weight of his past sins heavily. She could understand that, could encourage and be there for him when he needed it. And she could fight with him, the two of them working in tandem to restore the galaxy back into balance. They make a good team. 

As they step out of the water, he takes a towel and slowly, carefully, as if she were the most fragile thing in the world (she’s not, which they both know, but she also knows that this sacred time between them is a time for him to indulge her and ensure she’s okay, and how could she ever deny him that?), pats her dry, avoiding any bruises or wounds. She does the same, lingering especially on massaging the towel through his dark locks, seeing his eyes close at the enjoyment of it and knowing that he especially finds comfort and pleasure when she strokes her hands through his hair. 

After they are both dry, the inspection and healing begins. He’s on his knees to better inspect her wounds, ignoring the pain in his bad leg (some things were too broken to ever really heal after their final battle with Palpatine, and they have both accepted this). His hands trace her rib cage, noting the bruising on her right side and gently guiding the force to heal her body. As he glides over a particularly tender spot, she hisses lightly at the contact. 

“Sorry, sweetheart,” he whispers reverently to her skin, looking up to find her smiling and staring down at him with all the love in the galaxy in her eyes. 

Ben stares for a moment, speechless and stopping to appreciate the pure light that radiates out of Rey, marveling for the millionth time how he got to be so lucky as this - spending his lifetime with this radiant woman. 

She snaps him out of it, bending down (for once) to capture his lips in a tender kiss that leaves little unsaid. 

“Thank you,” she whispers against his lips, then, “my turn.”

As he gets up, wincing slightly to be back on his feet, she looks down and frowns at the blaster wound to his side. He really should be more careful, less rash in battle. She sees more and more of his father coming out of him with each passing day, though, as he slowly lets go of the tight control he’s used as a mask for most of his life. Some aspects - the witty comments, the sassy humor, the easy affection - she loved. Others - the hotheadedness, for example (which, frankly, Rey knew came from both sides) - she did not care too much for. But it was all Ben, and every day she’s so grateful that she was given the chance to uncover and discover more of the Ben Solo who had been hidden under that mask for so long. 

Carefully, she traces over his wound with the force, stitching muscle and skin back together again before pressing a kiss to his shoulder. Ben was usually the more physically affectionate one in their relationship, but after battles they both clung to each other especially tight. 

They slip simple sleeping robes on, and, too exhausted to do anything else besides sleep in each other’s arms - there are times when the adrenaline of battle wears off slowly and translates into passion, but tonight is not one of those times - they pass out quickly in the bed of the Falcon’s main cabin. 

Rey and Ben both still have nightmares sometimes, of death and destruction and seeing the other laying lifeless in their arms while being unable to do anything about it. Waking up in the other’s arms, alive, breathing, hearing a strong heartbeat and feeling the force swirl around their unique connection, helps. 

Tonight, they both drift into a deep dreamless sleep. Tomorrow they would fly back to the Resistance base and report on the mission. There would be a reunion with Finn and Rose and Poe, who were initially suspicious and guarded that Kylo Ren could change, but who have gradually come to accept and even love Ben Solo. This found family has become more valuable to them than any words could describe. 

Tomorrow would bring new challenges. Their opinions would be needed in meetings and policy discussions back at the Resistance. Many First Order bases - especially in the furthest outposts of the galaxy - still held out. The mission continues. The galaxy still needed saving. But for now...sleep.


End file.
